


C'était un jamais

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Cette fois, ce n'était pas un "plus tard"C'était un "jamais"Et ça faisait mal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trans-formation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176





	C'était un jamais

– Bug… ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu n’es pas du genre à vouloir qu’on se voit en dehors des combats…

Je ne le regardais pas, réfléchissant à comment lui dire. Pas qu’il ne sache pas déjà, mais… Comment lui expliquer plus en détails.

– Je…

Je ne savais pas trop comment continuer. Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne, comme pour me rassurer. Sûrement pour ça, d’ailleurs.

– J’ai eu une nouvelle discussion avec ma mère. Par rapport à ma transidentité.

Il attrapa mes doigts entre les siens pour les serrer, alors que je sentais les larmes monter.

– Elle n’a toujours pas accepté ?

Je secouais la tête, avant de lâcher un léger rire amer.

– Ce n’est pas ça le problème.

– Ah… ?

Je repliais mes genoux contre mon torse, le regard perdu dans le vide.

– Tu sais… ça fait trois ans que je lui en parle. Trois ans que je l’ai compris, depuis que je me suis transformé en Bug pour la première fois.

Je sentis une larme dévaler ma joue.

– Et… à chaque fois… à chaque fois… Elle me disait que je n’étais pas assez mature. Que ce n’était sûrement pas ça, que c’était l’adolescence.

Il écoutait en silence, sachant déjà cela.

– Mais là…

Je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge.

– On a parlé il y a deux jours…

J’essuyais les larmes sur mon visage, mais d’autres les remplacèrent.

– Et… Cette fois… Elle… Elle m’a dit que pour elle ce n’était pas ça.

Je déglutis, avant de faire une pause pour essayer de me calmer.

– Rien de différent. Mais… Elle a enchaîné en disant que… Pour elle… ce ne serait _jamais_ ça. Que… Qu’elle ne m’accepterait jamais en somme. Elle m’a dit qu’elle me laissait vivre comme je l’entends pour la simple et bonne raison que, vu qu’elle savait que ce n’était pas ça, je ne pourrais pas faire de transition médicale… Vu qu’il faut l’accord d’un psy.

Cette fois, je sentais mon sang se mettre à bouillir dans mes veines.

– Elle m’a dit ça, comme ça ! Comme si elle ne venait pas de réduire mes espoirs à néant ! Elle m’a dit que de toute manière, je n’avais pas besoin de son accord pour vivre ! Mais… Mais c’est ma mère… Je voulais qu’elle me choisisse un prénom… Pour pouvoir commencer à faire mon coming-out à tout mon lycée… Je voulais… Je voulais qu’elle m’accepte avant de commencer…

J’étais à la fois en colère et dévasté.

– Au début… Je n’ai pas trop réagi. Une part de moi était là : « C’est bon, ce n’est qu’une simple discussion comme une autre. »… Et puis ce matin, en pleine journée, ça m’a frappé. J’étais parti marcher, pour inventer des designs, et puis… J’ai vu des garçons jouer au foot, j’ai voulu y aller, j’aime bien y jouer de temps en temps. Et puis je me suis dit « Non, je ne sais même pas comment me présenter… » parce que je me sens de moins en moins à l’aise avec le prénom que j’ai choisi.

Je soufflais longuement, essayant d’atténuer la boule dans ma gorge, tout en essuyant mes larmes.

– Alors je me suis dit « Je m’incrusterai avec des gens quand ma mère m’aura choisi un prénom. »… Puis ça m’a heurté. Elle ne choisira pas. Jamais. Je me suis mis à pleurer comme un con…

Je me mis à rire tristement.

– Et me voici, à me plaindre sur la Tour Eiffel…

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je me remis à pleurer.

– Je veux qu’elle m’accepte, Chat… Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle refuse… Je n’arrive pas à me décider à avancer sans elle… C’était encore supportable quand elle me disait d’attendre, mais maintenant que je sais que même ça ne servira à rien… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je ne sais plus comment avancer…

– Et… Ton père ?

Je secouais la tête.

– Il reste de son côté… Et j’ai l’impression que tant qu’elle ne changera pas d’avis… Il ne le fera pas non plus…

– Je… Je ne sais pas que te répondre… Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein ?

Je sentis un léger sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, même si mes larmes continuaient de couler.

– Je sais, merci Chat.

Alors je restais là, à pleurer dans ses bras…


End file.
